Arrastrándote hacia mí
by SherryFrerard
Summary: Le encantaba la inocencia del pequeño azabache esa era una de las cosas que lo hacían tan lindo y el más que nadie sentía la necesidad de ser el primero en corromper esa inocencia
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana tal como cualquier otra, pero precisamente ese día Onoda se consideraba la persona más afortunada del planeta, ¡al fin podía ir a Akihabara con sus amigos!, nunca antes lo había hecho, pues ya todos sabemos que el pobre nunca había tenido amigos , logro convencer a Naruko y a Imaizumi, al principio había sido bastante difícil el convencer al pelirrojo pero este al enterarse que Imaizumi iría no lo dudo dos veces. No tardo en arreglarse se puso cualquier cosa que encontró, estaba planeando que ese día fuera perfecto hasta que un sonido lo distrajo, tan rápido como lo escucho supo que era su celular que le avisaba que tenía una nueva llamada de Naruko, suponía que era para decirle que no llegara tarde.

-Naruko-Kun!

-H-Hola Onoda! ?-. Pudo notar que la voz del emisor sonaba bastante diferente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-S-Si solo llamaba para decirte que Imaizumi y yo no podremos acompañarte a Akiba Mgh..Ahh-.

-Ohh! Porque, ¿te pasa algo?.-Estaba casi seguro de que había escuchado algunos sonidos raros, quizá Naruko se había lastimado, la preocupación comenzó a inundar su ser.

-N-Noo estoy bien, solo que nos surgió un problema.

-Está bien, Nos vem...- la llamada fue cortada, Naruko le había colgado, lo más probable era que estuviera haciendo algo realmente importante con Imaizumi.

Suspiro pesadamente, podía invitar a Midousuijin pero estaba seguro de que este no aceptaría, le parecía increíble su mala suerte de otaku, pues estuvo esperando ese día durante semanas y ahora se había arruinado por completo, no quería ir solo pero estaba obligado a asistir, ya que justamente salía a la venta el nuevo tomo del manga de love hime obviamente tenía que ir a comprarlo antes de que se agotara, ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad asi que no estaría mal el reencontrarse con esa vieja amiga, se había resignado a ir solo hasta que una idea le paso por la mente, ¡Por supuesto! Como es que no lo había pensado antes, llamaría a Manami-kun para que lo acompañara, estaba seguro de que no se negaría, marco su número, mientras un ligero sonrojo inundo sus mejillas, esperaba que el contrario no pensara que era una cita o algo así, pues ya hace algún tiempo el peliazul le había confesado sus sentimientos y no quería pasar un momento incómodo con él.

El tono sonó

-…Hola.- pudo escuchar unos cuantos bostezos por parte del peliazul, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro estaba seguro de que se acababa de despertar, era increíble lo perezoso que llegaba a ser.

-Hola Manami-kun,¿Estas ocupado el día de hoy?

-Creo que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Mmm bueno yo, quería saber si podrías acompañarme a Akiba a comprar algo, no quiero ir solo.

-¡Claro que si Sakamichi-kun! Yo paso por ti…

-Espe…-. Otra vez le habían colgado

Estaba feliz de poder ir con alguien y más aun con Manami-kun, ya que siempre la pasaba bien estando con él, le gustaba su compañía, ya que con el tiempo habían llegado a hablar mas que de solo bicicletas, montañas y esas cosas de ciclistas.

POV Manami

Estaba seguro de que Onoda no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedería ese día, le encantaba la inocencia del pequeño azabache esa era una de las cosas que lo hacían tan lindo y el más que nadie sentía la necesidad de ser el primero en corromper esa inocencia aun recordaba el día en que se le había confesado, la cara que había puesto el más bajo había sido sumamente adorable, en aquel entonces solo había sido una broma, solo lo hizo porque quería ver más expresiones del pequeño Onoda y esa especialmente le había encantado.

Escena retrospectiva

Era una tarde común Onoda salía de Sohoku junto con sus compañeros de equipo, pues el entrenamiento ya había concluido, estaban pensando en ir a comer todos juntos pero estos planes se vieron desechados cuando vio la silueta de Manami esperándolo en la entrada, se emocionó al ver a su amigo, ambos habían acordado salir ese dia, les encantaba ir juntos solo ellos dos junto a sus bicicletas no habia nada mejor que eso, pero el más bajo lo había olvidado. Se disculpó con sus compañeros y camino hacia el peliazul.

-Hola Manami-kun

-Sakamichi! ¿No me digas que habías olvidado nuestra cita?

-Claro que no….Cita!.- el menor se alteró al oír esas palabras y un lindo sonrojo se apodero de todo su rostro.

-Si, ah creí que ya te lo había dicho, me gustas Sakamichi-kun y esta es nuestra primera cita oficial.- el peliazul se acercó a Onoda y poso una de sus manos en su rostro, estaban a unos escasos centímetros de besarse, el pelinegro estaba que se moría de la sorpresa y de los nervios.

-E-Espera que!...Yo-EHH!?.- Onoda no sabía que decir estaba a punto de desmayarse, mientras que el peliazul no podía aguantar la risa que amenazaba con salir de su boca.

-No te preocupes, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses.

Solo había sido una pequeña broma por parte del peliazul, pero Onoda se lo había tomado bastante enserio

Fin Flashback

Soltó una carcajada al recordar ese momento, quizá ese día el azabache se había salvado pero hoy no se repetiría la misma historia, esperaba encontrar alguna clase de recompensa por el favor que le hacía a Onoda. Se arregló rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su hermosa bicicleta para ir a la casa de su Sakamichi-kun. Mientras se repetía mentalmente que ese sería el día definitivo para conquistarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Onoda estaba bastante nervioso intentó cantar el opening de love hime pero ni eso lo tranquilizaba, el estar con Manami lo ponía a pensar en miles de cosas que podían pasar entre ellos, el tan solo pensarlo hacia que un escalofrío recorriera todo su ser, inhalo y exhalo varias veces mientras cerraba los ojos, comenzó a calmar sus nervios cuando escucho el timbre de su casa, se paró abruptamente obviamente era Manami así que no tardó en abrir la puerta, detrás de ella se encontraba el peliazul con su linda sonrisa.

-Listo Sakamichi-kun, nos vamos.

-Mhnn no quieres pasar un rato?.- pudo notar que el peliazul estaba algo cansado al oír su respiración irregular, tenían tiempo así que podían descansar un poco, pues el camino a Akiba era algo largo.

-Sí, la verdad es que estoy algo cansado, pero no quiero ser una molestia.

-No te preocupes estoy yo solo.

-Ohh entonces no hay problema. - era la primera vez que estaban en la casa de Onoda los dos solos, ya había ido algunas veces pero siempre había alguien que los interrumpía, así que ahora no pensaba desaprovechar. Onoda se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su amigo y le indico que se podía sentar en cualquier lugar de la sala.

-Quieres algo?

-Si a ti

-Ehh?

-Sí, un poco de agua

-Oh! Ya -. El pequeño azabache corrió a la cocina estaba bastante seguro de que Manami había dicho otra cosa, pero lo descarto rápidamente pensando en que era su imaginación, tomo dos vasos y fue hacia donde estaba el peliazul, tendiendole uno.

-Gracias Sakamichi-kun.

-No hay de que

El silencio reinaba en el lugar Onoda estaba nervioso mientras Manami pensaba en que hacer, la ocasión era perfecta era su oportunidad, creyó que era prudente cobrarse el favor antes de perder la oportunidad. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Onoda.

-Sakamichi, ¿recuerdas que un día te dije que me gustabas?

-Y-Yo no sé de qué hablas Manami-kun.- el más bajo desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo, era bastante obvio que si sabía a lo que se refería el peliazul.

-Mhh pareciera que me estas mintiendo Sakamichi.- se acercó hasta el oído del más bajo.-No creo que lo hayas olvidado.-le susurro con un tono bastante seductor.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos.- Onoda se paró rápidamente, estaba dispuesto a salir lo más pronto posible, pero la mano de Manami lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo impidiendo que pudiera huir a cualquier lugar.

-El tiempo se te acabo Sakamichi-kun.-con un ágil movimiento jalo al azabache logrando tumbarlo en uno de los sofás y el quedó arriba, intentando no aplastarlo.

-Espera Manami.- el más bajo intento detenerlo pero era obvio que el peliazul no planeaba ceder, pues comenzó a besarlo, empezó siendo un ligero roce pues el pequeño Onoda no le correspondía, pero eso no duraría tanto ya que Manami se apresuró a morder fuertemente el labio del menor, quien abrió la boca para poder reclamar, pues la brusquedad del más alto lo había sorprendido pero no le dio tiempo de emitir ningún sonido, porque el más alto aprovechó ese momento para introducir su lengua en la boca de Onoda, quien se cansó de luchar y se dejó llevar por la oleada de sensaciones que le hacía sentir Manami.

El azabache intentaba seguirle el paso pero no era ningún experto y comenzaba a faltarle el aire así que se separaron, un pequeño rastro de sangre bajaba por la barbilla de Onoda, pero no llegó muy lejos ya que fue limpiado con la habilidosa lengua del más alto.

-Eres realmente delicioso ó el peliazul relamiendo sus labios mientras miraba al más bajo con deseo.

-Para Manami, tenemos que irnos.

-No te dejare ir después de esto.-se inclinó nuevamente y besó el cuello del azabache llenándolo de delicados besos y algunas mordidas, que hacían que el menor jadeara. El peliazul no se iba a detener ahí, pues su mano ya se deslizaba dentro de la playera de Onoda, rozando cada parte de su piel, comenzó a descender otra de sus manos hacia su pantalón desabrochándolo y deshaciéndose de el, dejándolo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, intentaba cubrir su casi desnudez con su playera

Manami estaba bastante emocionado, había soñado con hacer suyo a Onoda desde que lo conoció así que se deshizo de su propia playera y nuevamente se acercó al oído del azabache, mientras con sus manos rodeaba el cuerpo del más bajo y susurro

-Tócame Sakamichi.-el azabache estaba muy sonrojado al ver el bien formado cuerpo del peliazul y posó una de sus manos temblorosas en su pecho, este dirigió esa pequeña mano hacia donde estaba su corazón, haciendo que el más bajo sintiera sus rápidos latidos.

-Vez como me tienes, pero no es solo aquí.- dirigió esa misma mano del menor hasta su prominente erección que se notaba bajo sus pantalones. El menor frotó ligeramente su mano en esa zona.

-Quieres ayudarme Sakamichi-kun

-B-Bueno y-yo no.

-Jajaja no es una pregunta, es una orden.- el menor se sorprendió pero extrañamente le gustaba que Manami le hablara de ese modo, así que dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón quitándolo junto con la ropa interior, dejado a la vista la gran erección que tenía el peliazul, así que la tomo y comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba abajo, hay que mencionar que era un completo inexperto casi un inútil cuando se trataba de sexo.

-Usa tu boca.-el peliazul acercó su mano a la cabeza del azabache incitándolo a que cumpliera con la orden, el menor vaciló un poco pero comenzó a lamer el miembro del más alto recorriendo toda la extensión deteniéndose en la punta donde succiono el líquido preseminal que comenzaba a brotar.

-Asi?-. el azabache era bastante torpe, pero intentaba esforzarse engullendo todo el miembro en su boca. Esa visión hacia que el peliazul se excitara cada vez más , dirigió una de sus manos hacia el trasero de Onoda, bajando su ropa interior y comenzó a rozar la entrada del menor, tenía que prepararlo antes si quería que no sufriera, así que hizo que Onoda detuviera su labor y lo hizo lamer sus dedos, los dirigió a su entrada comenzando a introducir uno, esto causo que el menor se alterara un poco pero después de unos segundos se acostumbró a la ligera intromisión, en poco tiempo ya eran tres los dedos que estaban en el interior de Onoda simulo ligeras estocadas y los movió en forma de tijeras haciendo que el menor pasara de gemir de dolor a placer.

-Ahh Manami! Mas!-. el menor ya no estaba seguro de sus acciones solo sabía que esas sensaciones realmente le gustaban.

-Ohh! Que pasa, no te escuche

-Más! Quiero más!

-Yo me encargare de complacer tus deseos.- se acercó y lo beso nuevamente mientras lo recostaba y separaba sus piernas, así que entro en el con una certera estocada esperando a que el azabache se acostumbrara, mientras esto sucedía tomó el miembro del menor y lo comenzó a masturbar sacándole unos cuantos gemidos a Onoda

-Ahhh Manami muévete.- el peliazul no espero más y comenzó a embestirlo cada vez más fuerte mientras continuaba masajeando su miembro, los gemidos de Onoda fueron en aumento cuando tocó el punto que lo volvió loco, siguió dando estocadas hacia ese punto en el interior de Onoda que lo apretaba cada vez más , estaban llegando a su límite.

-Ahh Manami no aguanto mas

-Yo tampoco Sakamichi, hagámoslo terminaron al mismo tiempo, el peliazul beso la frente del más bajo.

**-No dejes que nadie te toque como lo he hecho yo.- susurro en un tono dulce pero Onoda pudo sentir eso como una clase de advertencia.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Perdí el hilo de la historia y por eso me tarde tanto en continuarla asi que pido disculpas por eso. Agradezco sus comentarios y tengo que decir que cambie un poco la trama del fic, espero que los personajes no me queden tan Ooc.

* * *

><p>Onoda ya llevaba algún tiempo saliendo con Manami y se había acostumbrado a la actitud que este tenía, estaba seguro de que sus celos irracionales era la forma en que le demostraba su amor y el sentimiento era mutuo, Onoda era capaz de soportar y hacer cualquier cosa por el peliazul. Poco le importaba el dolor que este le pudiera ocasionar pues estaba seguro de que el amor que ellos dos se tenían sobrepasaba cualquiera problema. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en su novio que no había notado que Imaizumi se encontraba llamándolo desde hace ya bastante tiempo.<p>

-Onoda, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto un poco preocupado Imaizumi al notar las dificultades por las que pasaba el megane al montar su bicicleta puesto que casi no la había tocado durante todo el entrenamiento, y muy a duras penas podía avanzar en esta .

-Ah, estoy bien Imaizumi-kun.-comenzó a bajar de su bicicleta, pues el entrenamiento ya había terminado, pero dio un paso en falso, estaba a punto de caerse, cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando sentir el dolor que comúnmente llega cuando se sufre una caída pero este dolor nunca se hizo presente en su cuerpo, al ser sostenido por los brazos de Imaizumi.

-¡Onoda!-el mayor se comenzaba a preocupar por el estado de su compañero.

-Dije que estoy bien, solo me duele un poco mi rodilla.- el más alto lo seguía sosteniendo por la cintura haciendo que el megane se sonrojada.

-Podrías s-soltarme ya.

-Ah, lo siento.- lo soltó rápidamente sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

-Onoda, el tipo de Hakone te está buscando.-menciono el sprinter pelirrojo que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, mirando extrañado la cercanía que existía entre los otros de primer año.

-¡Ya está aquí! lo siento chicos tengo que irme.- se despidió alegremente de sus compañeros. -¿Por qué estabas tan cerca de Onoda?- pregunto suspicaz el pelirrojo.

-Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones… ¿acaso estas celoso?

-Claro que no...Solo es curiosidad.- dijo algo sonrojado el pelirrojo asiendo que el más alto encontrara ese gesto bastante adorable.

-Manami-kun.- el menor se acercó lo más rápido que podía, pues hasta el caminar le generaba cierta molestia.

-¿Porque caminas así Sakamichi-kun?- pregunto algo molesto el peliazul al pensar en que alguien pudo haberle causado algún daño a su novio.

-B-Bueno es que...

-Flash Back-

El entrenamiento en sohoku había concluido temprano, los de primer año iban juntos como de costumbre.

-Wahh estoy muy cansado Onoda-kun.- el pelirrojo se acercó a el chico de lentes pasando su brazos alrededor de los hombros del más pequeño.

-Hey no te recargues en Onoda.- menciono el pelinegro acercando a Onoda hacia el para soltarlo del agarre que Naruko tenía sobre el pequeño.

-No...¡Onoda-kun es mío!- es pelirrojo se volvió a abalanzar sobre Onoda, comenzando una nueva batalla sin sentido entre Imaizumi y Naruko, y esta vez el objeto a discusión era Onoda que estaba siendo abrazado por los dos.

-¡Chicos! ya déjenme.- el megane se intentaba zafar de su agarre pero estos dos no planeaban ceder, no podía imaginar que pasaría si Manami lo veía en esa situación y como si el pobre pudiera predecir el futuro frente a sus ojos se encontraba el peliazul bastante ¿tranquilo?

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- dijo con un tono monótono el peliazul

-No es lo que parece Manami-kun, ellos solo.-se zafo del agarre de los otros dos chicos y se apresuró a darle una explicación a su novio.

-No importa.-se acercó al pelinegro y le dio un casto beso.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-C-claro.- le sorprendió un poco la reacción de su novio, se encontraba algo decepcionado no esperaba eso creyó que Manami se iba a poner algo celoso pero esto no había pasado, caminaron hasta su casa como lo solían hacer siempre que el peliazul iba por él.

-¿Estás enojado?- se venturo a preguntar pues Manami nunca era tan callado, si no que al contrario solían charlar durante todo el camino.

-No.-dijo secamente, el silencio continuó hasta la llegada a la casa de Onoda donde subieron hasta su habitación.

-Iré a cambiarme.

-No es necesario.- el azabache fue jalado fuertemente por el peliazul que lo empujo en la cama.

-M-Manami-kun pregunto algo asustado el menor.

-Te dije que solo yo podía tocarte Sakamichi.- el mayor lo comenzó a desvestir rápidamente asegurándose de besar y morder cualquier parte expuesta del azabache, fácilmente se despojó de su ropa y la de su compañero.

-N-no a-ah.- el peliazul no tardo en situarse entre las piernas del azabache y lo envistió fuertemente con una sola estocada, causando que el menor soltara fuertes gritos de dolor que fueron acallados por los labios de Manami.

-A-ah Mghh.- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por los ojos del megane.

-Eres mío Sakamichi.- el mayor comenzó a embestir cada vez más rápido una y otra vez aventurándose a entrar cada vez más en el interior de Onoda que gemía de dolor y de placer a la vez.

- Ahh- ahh mhg Manami.-los gritos del menor se intensificaron cuando toco cierto punto en su interior que lo hizo estremecer.

-Te he dicho que me llames Sangaku no es así.-dijo apretando el miembro del menor.

-Agh-ah S-Sangaku.- el peliazul comenzó a masturbarlo moviendo su mano de arriba abajo.

-Vamos gime como la puta que eres.- le susurro al oído

Las estocadas continuaron y tiempo después ambos se corrieron pero el peliazul no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, no claro que no, tenía que hacerlo pagar por dejarse tocar por otros hombres, rápidamente lo puso en cuatro y volvió a embestirlo fuertemente.

-Fin Flashback-

-Sakamichi, lamento lo de ayer.- dijo preocupado el mayor pues no podía creer que él le hubiera causado ese daño a la persona que más quería.

-No pasa nada Manami-kun el más bajo se acercó, le sonrió dulcemente y beso los labios de su novio que correspondió rápidamente, mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo acercándolo más a él. -Sabes que te amo. .- yo sé que esa es tu forma de quererme pensó para si el mas pequeño.

* * *

><p>Intentare no demorarme tanto escribiendo, pido disculpas de nuevo y adelanto que el próximo cap. va a haber más Imanaru y quizá Toumaki…quizá.<strong><br>**


End file.
